In The Fog
by HuffalumpsAndWoozles
Summary: Done out of boredom but hopefully you will enjoy it. Set in Harry's 6th year. Featuring Remus, Tonks and Greyback. But, and I know this will be hard to believe for some of you, it's Remus and Greyback WITHOUT PEVERTED SLASH OR REMUS BEING EVIL! I know, wierd. (You'll have to excuse the sarcasm I'm British) Rated T for language but it's hardly anything really, Please review! xxx
1. Chapter 1

Every crunching footstep seemed magnified in the gloom. The fog seeped between the wide trunks of the trees like a foul creature, silently stalking its prey suffocating it, blocking off all its senses: leaving it unable to see, disguising any smells surrounding it, causing any sounds to echo… Remus hated it.

And he hated that he was having to do patrols with Tonks. Not only were things incredibly awkward between them right now but it was dangerous, incredibly dangerous. For the last few months he'd been working with the werewolves, trying to convince them to join Dumbledore, although with little success, and now he was here: patrolling the boundaries of the forbidden forest for the order of the phoenix. No, that wouldn't blow is cover at all if he was spotted. But everyone else was "busy" so here he was. Brilliant.

The fog wasn't helping in the slightest either. If they were being followed by werewolves which they were than likely were, he wouldn't know until they were right behind them.

Tonks however seen unconcerned by this and to her this was just a routine patrol. Albeit an awkward one.

"So how come you're here?" she asked.

"What?"

"How come you're here?"

"To protect Hogwarts."

"Yes but why aren't you with – "

"Because Dumbledore wanted me here"

"Isn't that – "

"Dangerous, yes."

"So – "

"Ssh."

"Don't ssh m – "

"Ssh."

"Remus - "

"Shut up!"

There was silence. Only a slight rustling from the leaves high above their heads. But Remus had heard it. A twig snapping, not from under their feet but about 50 yards away.

Snap.

Again, closer. Tonks heard it this time too, but didn't move a muscle. It was infuriating how little they could see. Their wand light stretched but a few yards ahead of them. But then he smelt it. The terrifying smell he'd hoped never to pick up again. That all too familiar smell of blood, sweat and dirt. The smell that made him shiver, made is skin crawl, made his hair stand on end.

"Greyback."


	2. Chapter 2

Remus was slammed hard into the ground and his wand flew from his hand. Somewhere through the gloom he heard Tonks scream.

"TONKS!" he scrambled up onto his knees looking for his wand. Not easy on a forest floor covering in sticks and twigs. Finally he found it and got to his feet, spinning around. But he was alone.

Another scream.

"TONKS!"

"REMUS!"

Remus stopped and listened. Somewhere he could hear a scuffling but the damn fog obscured its direction. It was hopelessly infuriating, so much that a growl escaped him. He cursed himself for allowing it.

Then, a huge shape loomed through the fog. Something much smaller was struggling in its arms.

"No." his voice was barely audible, "Please, no!"

Greyback had one arm around her neck, holding her upright with ease as she kicked frantically. Remus raised his wand.

"Try anything," Greyback rasped, "and I bite her. And I know you wouldn't want that. So drop – your – wand."

Remus did so.

"Please. Let her go. If you want me you can have me but please – "

"Shut up! I'm talking now."

Why was he doing this? Remus had surrendered he had to let her go.

"Now, first of all I need you, my dear, to keep still. You're becoming very distracting and I don't like distractions."

Tonks stopped struggling but Greyback's grip stayed as tight as before.

"That's better. Now second of all, we need to talk, Lupin. I returned to part of my pack a week ago to find them a little… on edge. Well, more so than normal. They hardly lead relaxing lives. So it took a while but eventually I managed to find out why. It would appear that _someone_ had been talking to them. Trying to get them to join the Order of the Phoenix."

He paused. Remus remained silent.

"So I did some research found out who had been doing it and the name Remus Lupin appeared. Now apparently I bit you, isn't that interesting? But to be honest I really couldn't care less. I bite a lot of people, some follow me some don't, life goes on. I mean I can't even remember when or why I bit you. So as much as you might think it so I do not want you to join me. I mean you work for Dumbledore that's hardly convenient. No. I don't want you in my pack."

He paused again.

"So what do you want?" Remus asked, though he was pretty sure he knew the answer already.

Greyback bared his teeth.

"To kill you."


	3. Chapter 3

**Just to warn you, I've changing to rating of this story for two cases of strong language. But if you don't mind the odd swear please do read on! :)**

Tonks pulled her knees up towards her chest and swung her boots back into Greyback's stomach. She doubted that she'd caused him much pain but the shock of this sudden movement was enough to make him through his head back slightly as instinct told him to back off. Before he had chance to bring it back down, she threw back her own head, smacking it under his chin, dazing him, shaking his brain and making him release her.

The second his grip loosened, she stooped to grab her wand which thankfully hadn't fallen very far, grabbed Remus' hand and started to run.

The two of them ran through the forest, shit scared and not looking back. Remus was faster and reached the edge of the forest first and spun around to face the gloom. After a second of silence he heard a crashing as Tonks came flying out of the trees, letting out a small scream as she collided with Remus. The two of them disentangled themselves and stared into the forest, wands raised at shoulder height, breathing heavily.

The ancient trees loomed over them through the fog that seeped out of the forest, stopping a few yards from their roots. The moon shone brightly down on them, 4 days from full. There was silence.

"What's he doing?" Remus said more to himself than Tonks. Greyback wasn't seriously hurt just dazed. It shouldn't have taken him this long to recover. He looked over his shoulder as Hogwarts towered over them in the dark. It was far too risky to go up there. They'd be leading Greyback straight to the students.

"Send a patronus to Dumbledore," he said to Tonks, "We can't go up there but we need him."

"You," said Tonks, shortly. For a moment Remus was distracted.

"What?"

"You do it," said Tonks, still not taking her eyes off the forest. Remus however had no intention of casting a full patronus, for he hated to form it took and did not want Tonks to think of what it said about him.

"I asked _you_! What's the problem, I know you're capable!"

"There's no problem!"

"So do it!"

"Fine!"

Now she tuned to face him. Raising her right arm she sent the charm without uttering a word and without taking her eyes of Remus. Remus turned to watch it go, still confused as to what the problem was.

Then he saw.

Tonks' patronus which had formerly taken the form of a Jack Rabbit, now bounded towards the castle in the form of a wolf.

Remus turned to look at her and saw tears running silently from her eyes. When she spoke, her voice wasn't shaky or weepy, but steady and deadly calm.

"Why do you have to be so fucking stupid?"

Remus didn't answer. He didn't know what to say. He felt like he had just been reduced to the size of a bowtruckle. After what seemed like hours of silence, there was a loud crack from the trees, as Greyback stepped out of the fog and onto a branch, crushing it beneath him. He was done messing with their heads and had brought friends. Several werewolves stepped out behind him, some of whom Remus recognised. Their teeth were bared and they looked furious. To them it was the height of dishonour to desert your pack. And to them, that's what Remus had done.

All the werewolves rose onto the balls of their bare feet, ready to spring into a fight. Remus mirrored them, pushing Tonks behind him and allowing his top lip to curl into a snarl. This was not her fight. He could never let them hurt her. She was still young, innocent. He had to face them.

Greyback gave a sinister smile at the sight of Remus: the werewolf who for so long had denied his nature for so long, preparing to fight like one.

"Shame," he muttered tilting his head to the side slightly, "You could have been fantastic."

"Why would I want to be fantastic? I have so much more: friends, love, personal hygiene…"

Greyback gave a small laugh, bark like but horrifically different to Sirius'. Remus felt a lump rise up into his through as Greyback ran towards him.

**Sorry that took a while and that I left it on a bit of a cliff hanger again. I just don't have the patience or the energy to sit here typing a really long chapter. Should finish it in the next one though.**


	4. Chapter 4

There was a flash of light from behind Remus and for a few seconds the dark night was illuminated in a bright orange. The werewolves behind Greyback turned a ran, only 3 remaining. Remus spun around to see Dumbledore marching down the grounds towards them.

"COWARDS!" roared Greyback into the night, "COWARDS!"

"Fenrir Greyback, I assume," inquired Dumbledore, politely.

Greyback look infuriated. How dare Dumbledore question who he was! Didn't he know he was the most feared werewolf of all time? Remus hadn't move. He had been ready to fight like a werewolf just a few moments ago. What if Dumbledore hadn't arrived when he did? What would Remus have done? How far would he have gone?

He felt Tonks' hand wrap around his and he jumped, before letting her guide him away to stand behind Dumbledore.

"So you're a death eater now, are you?" asked Dumbledore, calmly.

The nerve on Greyback's temple jumped higher than ever.

"I'll take that as a no. So why are you here?"

"I don't need to answer to you!" snarled Greyback.

"Fine then," said Dumbledore, "Don't. I'm not going to waste time. Not when the children are threatened. You will not reach them.

A terrible smile spread across Greyback's face, "We'll see about that, old man."

He glanced at Dumbledore, at Remus and Tonks, at the few werewolves that had remained none of whom seemed particularly tough. It wouldn't be wise to start this. Not tonight.

"Maybe not tonight, Dumbledore, but a time will come when I get into that castle."

"Not while I'm still here."

"No, I wasn't intending for you to be."

With one last sickening grin he turned and started to walk away. The werewolves who remained had already left. Just before he disappeared into the tree line, he stopped and looked over his shoulder at Remus.

"Don't think I've forgotten you, Lupin. When I return, I will kill you."

Remus said nothing, as Greyback vanished into the night.

Dumbledore turned to Remus.

"Remus, I'm sorry. This was my fault. I should never have sent you there. I knew it was dangerous…"

"Don't be." Said Remus, sharply, "It wasn't your fault. What I did had to be done and I was the only one who could do it. I'm just sorry I failed."

He turned and walked away towards the wrought iron gates at the bottom of the drive way. God, he needed a fire whisky - And maybe some chocolate.


End file.
